


Thank You SEES

by TakoyakiCorn



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Just a thought, No Romance, Sibling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakoyakiCorn/pseuds/TakoyakiCorn
Summary: Funny how time goes by....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Thank You SEES

It seems to be so long ago, but it was just now.

Minako and Makoto had given their lives together. To seal the Nyx.

They both remembered everything. They stayed on the roof together...

Waiting for their friends....

Makoto remembered how his sister would be so shy and quiet. Always listening to her mp3 like him

Minako remembered how her brother used to be distant.

They both had grown to like the SEES. They once had distanced themselves from them but it was only a short time.

...

They were scared. Scared that their friends, the only reason they had a will to live. The reason they fought valiantly.  
Minako put her head on her brothers shoulder and looked at the sky along with him. Makoto was waiting for her to come up the stairs but she almost had collapsed.

“Hey bro.”

“Yeah?”

“Im...glad we were alive.”

“Me too.”

They hear their friends voices.

“Makoto! Mina!”

They looked at the group and smiled.

“Hey Mako.”

“Yeah Mina?”

“I love you”

“Love you too sis...”

They both closed their eyes.  
They were hopeful that their friends would not be in despair.


End file.
